The final battle
by Golden Seeker 91
Summary: The last chapter in the Draco and Hermione - the hogwarts years. It is really long, I'm sorry, but it ties everything up. hope you enjoy.


Draco and Hermione the 7th year.

They were all gathered in the great hall. Hermione couldn't believe she was back at Hogwarts. When she had left on the last day of term of her sixth year she didn't think she would see it again. She stood between Harry and Ron and in the great hall and looked, as she first had, at its huge enchanted ceiling she felt happy, even though she knew they were probably not going to last the night, just to stand here one last time to know she got to see it again she felt calm for the first time in weeks. Then the slythrins walked in. Hermione's brain went into complete meltdown. They filed in from youngest to oldest. Hermione itched to turn around, to scan the students walking through the door but she managed to stay still and stare straight ahead. Then she saw him, standing a few rows in front of her to the left. He had grown, and he had got thinner and paler and his hair had grown longer but he looked okay, no cuts bruises, none visible anyway. Her heart screamed at her to run to his side and let him know she was there but she didn't, she knew she couldn't, Draco's safety, Harry and Ron's safety all depended on being undiscovered for as long as possible, so she stayed where she was and drank in every detail of Draco she could, then he frowned and turned to face her and her heart stopped.

Draco filed into the great hall with the slythrens, he knew what was coming, there had been talk that Harry Potter had come back, that meant maybe Hermione was with him. He didn't know how to feel about that, he was dying to see her, but he didn't want to see her here, now, not with the fight that was coming. He willed his heart to maintain a calm, steady beat as he walked through the doors. He lined up next to Goyle and Blaze turning to face forward with all the other students to look at Professor Snape who stood at the front of the great hall. He waited, still staring at the front for the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to file in, till he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, like someone was looking at him, very intensely. He frowned and turned his head and saw her. Hermione Granger was staring back at him, eyes wide and shining, he saw he tense all over and he could tell she was forcing herself to stay where she was. Draco's own breath caught. He looked at her a fast as he could, making sure she was unharmed then met her eyes again, they looked at each other for what seemed like hours, asking a thousand silent questions, sound and sight faded except for those brown eyes, drinking in the fact he was there in the hall not 20 feet away. He wanted to run over to her, to wrap his arms around her and say a proper hello, but he couldn't. She had to be here for some reason and he knew better than to make a scene, so he wrenched his gaze back to the front before his brain lost its battle with his heart.

The battle was over. They were all gathered in the ruined entrance courtyard. Hermione scanned the crowd for Draco but couldn't see him. She fought back tears; there had been so many dead and only those who had fought on the good side were laid in the great hall. She had no way of knowing what had become of Draco. She turned in a circle looking at everyone gathered there, but couldn't see any sign of Draco. She tried to keep her breathing level; there was no viable reason to be looking for anyone. She was with Harry and Ron they were all safe. None of them knew about Draco and she knew they could never know, Harry thought he was bad through and through, Ron hated him. But Hermione couldn't help looking, she knew he was good, she loved him, and she couldn't bear the thought of him dying in this battle with no one knowing he was good.

Suddenly she felt breath on the back of her neck. She turned to see Harry standing behind her. He caught her wrists and pulled her away from where Ron was standing with his family. He leaned close to her and said in a low voice.

"If you're looking for Draco he is alive, last time I saw him anyway."

He went on, either not noticing, or choosing to ignore, the stunned expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you told me he was good, I didn't believe you, I almost left him to burn in the room of requirement, but I saw, he was only acting out of fear. I know how much he means to you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she gabbled for a few moments, Harry let her, grinning, as she tried to explain, then put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're my best friend Hermione, I can tell the way you look at him. Also I have the map; you have been meeting him every night since 4th year. I am sorry I didn't trust him, but I know if you believe he is a good person then he is."

Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Let's get back to the others." And they turned and walked together back to the Weasley's. Hermione felt more relaxed now that Harry knew about her and Draco, and was okay with it. It wasn't a secret anymore and somehow she thought this made it seem more real. Suddenly Harry squeezed her hand, and she turned to see Draco walking into the courtyard.

Draco saw his father before they saw him. He looked around the crowd for Hermione and spotted her with Harry and the Weasley's. Harry squeezed her hand and she turned to face him, her whole body relaxed and he realised his did the same. They were both alive. They locked eyes, he could tell Hermione wanted to run to him but he sent her a silent message.

"No not yet. Trust me."

She nodded and turned back to Harry and Ron. He slowly approached the death eaters who hadn't fled or been killed. His father turned as Draco walked towards him.

"Ah. Come Draco."

"No." He whispered.

He looked into the face he had been trying to impress for so many years, the face he had come to fear and saw how it had changed. It was no longer a cruel cold face; it was an old man's face. Sunken and dark eyes, sallow and waxy skin, hair no longer sleek and white blond, but grey and lank, hanging in knotted ropes over his face.

Draco stepped closer and realised with a shock that he was taller than his father.

"No." He said louder.

"Draco." His father repeated. "Come now!"

"No, not this time, I have followed you for 17 years, I have never questioned or argued your actions, but I cannot follow them this time."

He turned his back so he would not have to see his mother and turned instead to Molly Weasley who was nearest him.

"If they leave now can you promise me they will not be harmed?"

Molly nodded "unless it is your wish otherwise we will not touch them."

"Go now!" he shouted without turning round. "Go now and they will not harm you, you have shown no such mercy to them, they are good people." His eyes found Hermione's. "They are the best people."

He listened and heard footsteps reseeding the entrance courtyard, then his mother's voice, clear and crisp in the silence.

"Protect him please."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Molly nod earnestly to her cousin. He turned back to see his mother and father walking away. He watched them till he could see them no longer then turned back to the entrance courtyard. Only two people were there now, Hermione and Harry standing together by the main doors. He approached them and they turned when they saw him.

Hermione ran and threw her arms around him nearly knocking him backwards. She was shaking and he couldn't tell if she was crying but he didn't care, he hugged her back tightly and for a moment he was unaware of everything but for the feel of Hermione in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her. Smoke, blood, dust, but above all, she smelled like Hermione, the one who had always been there for him, always cared for him...

Draco heard someone cough and was startled to see Harry Potter still standing there.

"It was wrong of me to judge you for all these years and it was rude of me to not accept your handshake in the first year. But I understand now, you are not a bad person." He held out his hand. "You don't have to shake it, but I just want to let it be known that I am sorry and I hope that we can end today if not friends at least not enemies. That said, I know how you care for Hermione, I am her best friend, if you hurt her I will have to beat you up as a matter of principle."

Draco grinned and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you. I don't blame you for not believing I was good. My family worked for the man who killed your parents and I didn't exactly do much to encourage you I was good and for what it's worth I am sorry. And I will do everything in my power to not hurt Hermione.

Harry smiled.

"Okay, well I am going to see how Ron is doing. See you soon?" He nodded to Hermione, trying valiantly, but failing, to keep the lopsided grin from his face.

Hermione grinned sheepishly back, her face growing pink. Harry laughed and walked into the entrance hall leaving him and Hermione alone at last.

She still clung tightly to his torso and her hair had fallen onto her face. He gently, with one hand, hooked two fingers under her chin using the other hand to brush the hair from her face. Draco bowed his head. They were so close her short nervous breaths tickled his skin.

"Hello."

"Hi." Hermione squeaked.

Draco peered at Hermione through his lashes, she was here, she was unharmed and now he didn't have to worry about what his father thought. Every nerve screamed at him to kiss her, like he had wanted to every day for 3 years. His heart was slamming against his ribs, his mouth was dry and sand and his palms were sweaty then before his brain had a chance to intercept he closed the small distance between them. This kiss was so different to the short hurried brushes of lips they had scared before. This kiss spoke of years of longing and love, of freedom of thanks and of hope.

How long they stayed like that Draco didn't know, he could have stayed there forever, but his stomach had other ideas. It gave a huge rumble, it was then he realised he could smell food wafting from the great hall. They broke apart, both wearing identical bemused slightly embarrassed expressions.

"Let's go. We could both do with some food."

He offered her his hand and she took it, sliding her fingers through his own. They went in together and sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry and the Weasley family. Draco felt welcomed. He looked at Hermione's hand in his own and he felt safe and happy.

More than one battle had been won today.


End file.
